Au coeur de la tempête
by Glasgow
Summary: Le soir du réveillon, Holmes et Watson se retrouvent le temps d'une soirée, qui s'avère finalement plus riche que prévue. Holmes/Watson
1. Chapter 1

Bon, à peine plus d'un mois à attendre avant la sortie du film (ou encore un mois, c'est selon mon humeur^^) du coup je suis à nouveau super inspirée avec ces deux-là. Donc voilà un OS relativement... joyeux pour cette fois ;)

Bonne lecture.

ooOoo

Allongé nu sur le tapis du salon, tout contre Holmes, lui-même pas davantage vêtu que moi, je caresse lentement sa peau moite tandis que lui somnole paisiblement. Le sexe provoque toujours cet effet sur lui, je l'avais simplement oublié avec le temps. Lui et moi n'avions plus fait l'amour ensemble depuis près de quatre ans. La veille de mon mariage en fait. Depuis lors notre relation n'a eu de cesse de se dégrader malgré tout mes efforts. Ce n'était pas évident, il m'en a tellement voulu que je l'abandonne, selon ses propres termes, pour donner une chance à mon couple légitime et à Mary. Néanmoins j'ai tenu bon parce que préserver cette amitié que nous avions mis si longtemps à construire était vital pour moi.

Je réalise ce soir pour la première fois depuis toutes ces années que le reste, tous ces détails qui trahissaient à l'époque bien davantage que la plus simple des relations platoniques, m'avaient terriblement manqué. Ses baisers, ses caresses, sa tendresse… bref, son amour, que j'ai redécouvert à l'instant, avait laissé comme un vide en moi. Pas étonnant que je ne me sois jamais pleinement épanoui dans mon ménage, nier cette part de moi a fait des ravages. Et pour la première fois depuis tellement longtemps je me sens à nouveau vivant.

Au dehors la tempête de neige bat son plein et une rafale de vent plus forte encore que les autres fait trembler les vitres. Je me blottis davantage contre mon amant, mais plus par réflexe que réel inconfort. Après tout nous sommes allongés à quelques pas seulement de la cheminée dans laquelle brûle un bon feu.

Holmes remue en grognant et passe un bras autour de mes épaules mais ne se réveille pas tout à fait pour autant. Ce n'est pas plus mal, je n'ai aucune envie que nous nous perdions en bavardage inutile où il se vanterait d'être parvenu à me réatirer dans ses bras. Lorsque j'avais décidé que nous ne pouvions plus être amants il m'avait assuré que je changerais rapidement d'avis. Cela a été plus long qu'il ne l'avait prévu finalement, mais il avait bien évidemment raison. Je n'en suis même pas étonné d'ailleurs.

ooOoo

En fin d'après-midi j'arrivai à Baker Street avec un cadeau pour Holmes, comme je le fais tous les ans à Noël, même si à chaque fois il m'assure ne plus voir l'intérêt de célébrer cette fête depuis que je ne fais plus partie de sa vie. Et effectivement comme tous les ans je trouvais l'appartement vierge de toute décoration. Je n'en tins pourtant pas compte. Et puis le mois précédent j'avais trouvé un nouveau tabac venu des Indes tout à fait excellent, j'en avais donc acheté une demi-livre spécialement pour lui. Je ne m'offusquai pas qu'il ne m'offre rien lui-même, j'en ai pris l'habitude et d'ailleurs être près de lui pour quelques heures est pour moi le plus beau des cadeaux. Il déballa rapidement le mien, grognait un maigre remerciement puis s'installa dans son fauteuil, s'abîmant dans la contemplation des flammes dans l'âtre en face de lui, tout en demeurant parfaitement silencieux.

Dans ces moments-là il n'est jamais particulièrement affable mais j'ai appris à ne pas lui en tenir rigueur. Il n'aime pas se montrer vulnérable or je sais combien ma présence à ses côtés dans un moment pareil, alors qu'abandonner Mary à quelques heures du réveillon n'est jamais aisé, le touche. Qu'importe, je fis la conversation pour deux, parlant de mon épouse, de mes patients, des quelques réception auxquelles j'avais participées depuis ma dernière visite, et pendant ce temps il ne desserra pas un instant les dents.

Mais après une heure, alors que je sentais ma bonne humeur faiblir, il se leva brusquement, me fixant un instant de ses yeux sombres avant d'aller se planter devant la fenêtre pour regarder la neige qui tombait depuis un petit moment déjà au-dehors.

« Partez ! » lança-t-il d'un ton dur.

Je me rapprochai de lui tout en l'observant douloureusement.

« Il est encore tôt Holmes, plaidai-je. Je puis demeurer ici pour une heure ou deux supplémentaires.

- Inutile. Puisque de toute façon vous irez la retrouver ensuite, autant le faire immédiatement.

- Holmes…

- Partez ! Vous ne comprenez donc pas que votre déballage d'amabilité est grossier si c'est ensuite pour m'abandonner à mon sort. Et surtout ne vous croyez pas obligé de revenir un autre jour. Je n'ai nul besoin de vous. »

La colère pour masquer sa tristesse, ce n'était pas la première fois que j'assistais à ce spectacle de sa part, mais cela me faisait aussi mal que d'habitude, tant je culpabilisais de l'avoir plongé dans cet état de solitude. Aussi décidai-je de ne pas l'abandonner aussi rapidement. C'était ce qu'il croyait vouloir pourtant je savais bien qu'il n'y avait rien de plus faux.

Je me rapprochai de lui et posai sur son épaule une main qui se voulait apaisante. Mais il n'eut pas vraiment la réaction que j'attendais. Se retournant vivement il repoussa brusquement ce geste de tendresse.

« Allez vous-en ! »

Le ton était froid, glacial même, mais je ne bougeai pas d'un pouce, ce qui sembla accentuer sa fureur. Nous nous affrontâmes du regard un bon moment, chacun tentant de faire céder l'autre. A un moment il serra le poing, comme s'il envisageait me frapper mais je n'éprouvais aucune peur, me sentant davantage encore le devoir de lui tenir tête, de lui résister et ainsi lui offrir ce qu'il désirait malgré lui.

Cette confrontation silencieuse sembla durer une éternité tandis qu'au dehors la neige tombait plus dru. Je compris que rentrer chez moi ne serait pas aisé par ce temps, mais je refusai de le prendre comme excuse pour fuir tant que je le pouvais encore.

Nous en étions à deux doigts d'en venir aux mains, chacun campant sur ses positions même si cela nous en coûtait beaucoup. Et l'instant d'après, sans que je comprenne le comment de cette évolution brusque, nous étions l'un contre l'autre à nous embrasser à en perdre haleine. Mes mains étaient dans ses cheveux et je sentis les siennes s'agripper à mes fesses. Pour autant, la rancœur était toujours là et l'échange s'avéra très vite plus brutal que tendre. Il mordit mes lèvres, je répliquai en enfonçant sans ménagement mes ongles dans sa nuque. Et lorsqu'enfin nous entreprîmes de nous dévêtir mutuellement, nous étions comme sur un ring de boxe tant nos gestes étaient enfiévrés, dénués de la moindre douceur. Deux boutons au moins furent arrachés de ma chemise et ce fut un miracle que les bretelles de Holmes demeurent intactes sous mes assauts.

Le reste fut dans le même goût, nos corps s'affrontèrent, nos peaux se mêlèrent aussi bien que nos cris… Je finis par l'accueillir au plus intime, me donnant à lui comme cela ne m'était jamais arrivé tandis qu'il se faisait fougueux, animal, me marquant autant de sa semence que de ses morsures – Mary ne pourra ignorer à quoi je me suis prêté ce soir semble-t-il.

Au plus fort de nos ébats, en réponse à la brutalité qui nous habitait, la tempête se déchaina dehors. Il neigeait de plus en plus fort tandis qu'un vent violent s'était levé, faisant presque trembler toute la bâtisse. Et lorsque notre fougue se calma après la jouissance, nous nous blottîmes l'un contre l'autre, repus, sereins…

ooOoo

Contre moi Holmes remue doucement, reprenant conscience.

« Condamner à passer la nuit ici on dirait », lance-t-il, goguenard.

Certainement, je pense. Et aucun moyen de prévenir mon épouse de surcroît.

« Mary va me tuer, je ne peux m'empêcher de murmurer.

- En ce cas qu'elle compte sur moi pour la faire envoyer à la potence.

- Je suis sérieux Holmes ! Toute sa famille doit déjà être arrivée chez nous pour le réveillon… Ils m'attendent certainement.

- Cela ne va pas arranger mon cas à ses yeux », raille mon amant.

Je hoche doucement la tête. Il prend cela à la légère, mais il a raison. Ma visite ici le vingt-quatre décembre est une habitude depuis mon mariage, or chaque année cela est source de conflit. Ma femme estime qu'il s'agit d'une fête de famille et que donc je n'ai aucune raison de me sentir obligé de revoir systématiquement mon ancien colocataire à cette occasion. Et pourtant si, j'y suis obligé, mais pas comme elle croit. Ce n'est aucunement à cause de Holmes, non c'est plutôt mon cœur qui me pousse ici encore et encore. Et pas seulement à Noël finalement, mais bien toute l'année. J'ai beau me défendre de toutes les fibres de mon corps d'aimer Holmes, il n'empêche que je suis bien plus attaché à lui que je ne le devrais.

« John… »

A son ton soudain hésitant, je devine que la suite s'annonce des plus importantes. Je me redresse sur un coude, passe une main dans ses cheveux en les ébouriffant et lui adresse un sourire tendre en signe d'encouragement. Il attire mon visage au sien et m'embrasse brièvement.

« John, je suis… heureux. »

Il bute un peu sur le dernier mot. Evidemment, le bonheur n'est pas ce qui le caractérise en général. Je ne suis même pas certain qu'il sache réellement ce que c'est.

« Vous avoir ici aujourd'hui, près de moi, reprend-t-il lentement, c'est important pour moi. Je ne m'y étais jamais intéressé avant vous, mais votre émerveillement à l'occasion de Noël suffisait ensuite à mon bonheur. Cela n'a plus la même saveur depuis que vous êtes parti. Alors ce soir je suis heureux.

- Moi aussi Sherlock. »

Et je suis sincère. Il me faudra certainement demain affronter les foudres de mon épouse, mais à cet instant je suis totalement satisfait.

Nous nous embrassons lentement, nos mains jouant ensemble… Une fois n'est pas coutume nous avons tout notre temps et je réapprends à en profiter, me souvenant combien c'est agréable.

« Joyeux Noël Sherlock, je murmure entre deux baisers », satisfait de lui faire redécouvrir les joies toutes simples de cette fête.

Tant que nous sommes ensemble, tout est plus délicieux. Je m'apprête, cédant à un bref élan de romantisme, à le lui en faire la remarque quand il s'écarte subitement de moi et se lève.

« Sherlock ?

- Un instant », élude-t-il mystérieusement.

Il enfile prestement ma propre chemise, détail que je trouve tout particulièrement aguichant, et quitte la pièce. Intrigué, j'en profite néanmoins pour remettre du bois sur le feu.

Je suis en train de me réallonger sur le tapis lorsque mon compagnon revient dans la pièce, les bras chargés de plusieurs paquets emballés de façon plutôt… aléatoire. Il dépose le tout près de moi avant de s'asseoir à mes côtés.

« Qu'est-ce donc ? je m'enquiers.

- Vos cadeaux.

- Mes cadeaux ?

- Vos cadeaux de Noël.

- Mes cadeaux… de Noël ?

- John, cessez de répéter ainsi tout ce que je dis, souffle-t-il avec un soupir d'exaspération. C'est lassant. D'ailleurs ce n'est pas tout à fait vrai, il y a également vos cadeaux d'anniversaire.

- Mais… »

Cette situation est pour le moins singulière. Depuis mon mariage il ne m'a plus rien offert, ce qui ne m'a pas particulièrement dérangé dans la mesure où je comprenais qu'il m'en veuille. Alors voir tous ces présents devant moi…

« Sherlock, il vous faut vous montrer plus explicite.

- Evidemment, grogne-t-il avec une moue que je trouve tout à fait adorable. J'aurais dû me douter que vous ne comprendriez pas. C'est élémentaire pourtant. »

Pas pour moi, mais je garde cette remarque pour moi-même, ne voulant subir une nouvelle fois ses railleries.

« Tous les ans je vous achète un cadeau à l'occasion de cette fête absurde et de votre anniversaire, comme j'avait appris à le faire lorsque nous vivions ensemble…

- Vous m'en voyez flatté. Mais en ce cas pourquoi les avoir finalement conservés ?

- Parce qu'à chaque fois lors de ces occasions vous êtes passé me voir seulement pour une heure ou deux avant de me laisser à mon sort ensuite. Je me sentais abandonné et dans un geste de révolte je gardais finalement la surprise que je vous destinais. »

C'est une attitude sans nul doute absurde, mais je la trouve surtout romantique. La preuve qu'il tient définitivement plus à moi qu'il ne veut bien l'admettre.

« - Oh Sherlock… », je murmure en le serrant dans mes bras.

Je le sens mal à l'aise à cette démonstration de mon amour pour lui mais je m'en fiche.

« Pourquoi ce soir ? je demande finalement, mon visage dans son cou.

- Parce que vous êtes là. Je sais bien que demain vous irez la retrouver, mais ce soir vous êtes là… tout à moi. Cela compte tant pour moi. »

Je hoche doucement la tête en me faisant la promesse de désormais passer davantage de temps ici, quitte à mettre mon mariage en péril. Je le lui dois bien au regard de tout ce qu'il a fait pour moi.

« -Joyeux Noël John », souffle-t-il à mon oreille.

Je l'embrasse lentement puis nous nous allongeons à la même place que précédemment.

« Je les ouvrirais plus tard, je propose. Pour l'instant je préfère profiter plutôt de vous. »

Au sourire lubrique qu'il m'adresse, je comprends que la nuit ne fait que commencer finalement. Au dehors la tempête se calme peu à peu, mais celle dans mon cœur n'a jamais été plus intense que maintenant.

**TBC…**


	2. Chapter 2

Plusieurs personnes m'avaient demandé une petite suite à cette fic et j'ai pensé que cela pourrait effectivement être pas mal intéressant à faire. J'aurais mis le temps mais la voici ;)  
>En espérant que la réaction de Mary vous paraisse crédible.<p>

Bonne lecture.

ooOoo

Le trajet de retour jusqu'à Kensington n'est pas des plus aisés. Comme je l'avais craint, la neige tombée durant la nuit a rendu les transports tout à fait difficiles. Ne trouvant de fiacre, je fais une bonne partie du chemin à pieds, m'enfonçant par endroit presque jusqu'aux genoux dans la couche blanche tout en luttant pour garder l'équilibre, les bras chargés de tous les paquets remis par mon compagnon. Et lorsqu'enfin je parviens à dégotter un véhicule, je m'engouffre à l'intérieur en grelottant. Et je passe les minutes suivantes à songer à Holmes. Le quitter au petit matin, n'a pas été facile. Quand je l'ai embrassé pour lui dire au revoir, il m'a serré dans ses bras avec force, refusant ensuite de me laisser partir, me maintenant d'autorité contre lui. Je ne suis parvenu à lui faire entendre raison qu'après lui avoir assuré un nombre incalculable de fois que je reviendrai très vite. Promesse que je suis bien décidé à tenir, quitte cette fois à mettre définitivement mon mariage en péril. Je suis certain qu'il a lu en moi, comprenant ma résolution, la raison pour laquelle il sut finalement se montrer raisonnable.

A présent j'ai l'angoissante sensation que le pire m'attend. Affronter Mary ne sera probablement pas commode, à plus forte raison que je ne tiens pas à la blesser. J'ai encore énormément de respect et d'affection pour elle, même si l'amour que j'ai pu éprouver à son égard au début est bel et bien en train de s'envoler. Je m'en doutais déjà ces derniers mois, étant de plus en plus mal à l'aise à ses côtés, mais l'ensemble s'est définitivement imposé à moi durant cette nuit. Reste maintenant à voir comment nous allons gérer la situation. Le divorce probablement… Je me suis toujours refusé à l'envisager et surtout à l'imposer à Mary, qui ne le mérite certainement pas, mais cela ne me semble plus guère improbable désormais. Et je m'en veux pour cela. J'étais attaché à Holmes, amoureux même de lui, bien avant de rencontrer mon épouse, j'aurai pu me douter donc que cela finirait ainsi à terme. Dans ces conditions, m'être marié m'apparaît maintenant comme une conduite impardonnable de ma part.

Entrant enfin à mon domicile, la femme de charge qui m'accueille me lance un regard apeuré que je ne lui connais pas et qui m'inquiète sur les réactions de mon épouse. Elle me débarrasse de mes paquets et je retire mon manteau au moment où Mary me rejoint. Il ne me faut pas plus d'un coup d'œil dans sa direction pour cerner son état d'esprit. Regard sombre, visage rougi, lèvres pincées, gestes empressés… Elle est en colère, et nul besoin d'avoir le génie de mon camarade pour savoir vers qui est tournée cette fureur. Je l'ai bien cherché, dois-je admettre avec philosophie.

« Vous voilà enfin ! dit-elle d'une voix grave.

- Mary, ma douce, je suis désolé…

- Non, pas d'excuse !

- Je suis désolé, je répète pourtant, la tempête de neige m'a contraint à passer la nuit à Baker Street. Je suis revenu aussi rapidement que possible ensuite. »

Devinant sans mal que mes pitoyables explications n'auront pas raison d'elle, je me dirige vers le séjour, espérant qu'une fois auprès de notre famille je pourrais éviter une scène. Elle ne m'en laisse pourtant pas l'occasion.

« Que faites-vous ? s'enquiert-elle vivement.

- Je vais aller saluer nos invités, m'excuser de mon contretemps.

- Certainement pas ! Nous avons deux ou trois choses à régler avant il me semble. »

Hochant pitoyablement la tête, je dois bien admettre qu'elle a raison. Tous ces non-dits meurtrissent notre couple depuis si longtemps, le moment est venu de jouer enfin franc jeu. La mort dans l'âme, je la suis jusqu'à la cuisine, où elle congédie notre cuisinière d'un geste brusque de la tête. La jeune femme, certainement ravie de ne pas assister à la tempête qui se profile, file sans demander son reste. Une fois seuls, Mary plonge son regard brûlant dans le mien et de mon côté je m'efforce de ne pas baisser les yeux, estimant que je le lui dois.

« Mary…

- Non John, m'interrompt-elle en levant un doigt inquisiteur. Pour l'instant c'est moi qui parle ! Par votre absence hier vous m'avez humiliez devant mes proches. Ce réveillon de Noël je le préparais depuis des semaines. La première fois que nous avions nos deux familles réunies sous le même toit… Vous saviez combien c'était important pour moi ! Mais pour vous bien sûr il n'y en avait que pour Holmes. Comme toujours ! J'en ai assez John ! J'ai toujours su combien cet homme était important pour vous, mais cette fois c'en est trop ! »

La voyant aussi agitée à cet instant, je prends enfin entièrement conscience du désarroi dans lequel je l'ai plongé par mon inconséquence. Et j'en souffre. J'en souffre autant que j'en ai souffert la veille auprès du détective. Je suis pris entre deux feux et comprends du même coup que quelque soit mon choix pour l'avenir, je blesserai forcément quelqu'un. Reste à décider lequel saura me faciliter la tâche. Cette nuit Holmes m'a prouvé qu'à ce niveau-là je ne pourrai guère compter sur lui. Ce n'est pas une grande découverte pour moi, Mary a toujours été plus censée que lui. Plus censée même que je le suis moi-même.

« Son odeur est sur vous, reprend mon épouse avec un dégoût qu'elle prend même plus la peine de dissimuler à ce stade. Et votre mise… il manque deux boutons à votre chemise… J'étais sûre que ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant que vous ne recommenciez à copuler tous les deux ! Pour autant j'ai souhaité de toute mon âme me tromper à ce sujet. »

A présent je la fixe avec le plus grand désarroi. Ainsi non seulement elle sait à quoi mon compagnon et moi-même avons passé la nuit dernière, mais surtout elle ne semble rien ignorer du lien qui m'unissait à lui avant notre mariage.

« Apparemment je ne suis pas aussi stupide qu'il ne semble le croire, continue-t-elle, mordante.

- Pourquoi avoir accepté de m'épouser en ce cas ?

- Vous ne vous en doutez pas ? Parce que je vous aime. Est-ce si difficile à imaginer ? J'espérais naïvement que je parviendrais à terme à vous détourner de lui, vous permettre de l'oublier, ou au moins à faire en sorte qu'il ait moins d'importance dans votre vie. J'aime à croire que cela a été le cas pendant un temps, mais il compte pour vous davantage que je n'ai pu le croire. J'espère seulement que vous avez choisi de vous marier avec moi pour de bonne raisons.

- Bien sûr ! je m'exclame brusquement. Je vous aimais.

- Choix judicieux du passé, note-t-elle avec un sourire triste. Au moins vous avez l'honnêteté de le reconnaître.

- Mary, ce n'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire…

- Et moi je suis sûre que si au contraire. »

Elle s'approche de moi et pose sa main sur ma joue.

« J'aurais souhaité parvenir à vous rendre heureux comme lui semble y arriver », dit-elle dans un murmure.

Ses lèvres tremblent tandis que ses yeux brillent d'une lueur triste. Un instant je crains qu'elle ne craque, mais très vite elle se reprend et je retrouve la femme forte que j'ai toujours connue et admirée.

« Au moins les choses sont claires. Ce soir je dormirai donc dans la chambre d'amis, avant de m'y installer décisivement.

- Je puis déménager ma douce. Je prendrai les dispositions nécessaires pour que vous conserviez la maison. »

Elle s'écarte soudainement de moi, me tournant cette fois le dos.

« J'accepte la situation John, mais je refuse l'humiliation d'un divorce. Surtout si vous retournez ensuite vous installer avec… lui. »

Ce dernier terme avait été prononcé avec mépris, pourtant, ne pouvant le lui reprocher étant donné les circonstances, je me refuse à l'interrompre.

« En ce cas nous ne pourrions rien faire pour éviter à certaines… rumeurs vous concernant de voir le jour. Je ne veux vivre cela.

- Que faisons-nous en ce cas ?

- Nous préservons les apparences, quoi qu'il en coute, énonce-t-elle lentement. Vous continuez à loger ici, à être mon époux, mon ami. »

Je ne suis pas certain qu'il ne s'agisse là d'un choix très honnête, autant pour elle que pour moi, mais si c'est ce qu'elle veut qui suis-je pour le lui refuser ? Je hoche la tête, puis, conscient qu'elle ne peut pas me voir, je me fends d'une réponse concise.

« C'est vous qui décidez.

- Bien. »

Je reste un moment silencieux, me contentant de la fixer, tandis qu'elle n'esquisse toujours pas le moindre geste. Les épaules voutées, elle semble supporter toute la misère du monde. Une instant je remarque que j'aurais préféré qu'elle ne s'emporte, s'énerve, m'insulte et surtout qu'elle me fasse passer auprès de tous pour le méchant que je suis finalement dans cette affaire. Qu'elle ait de cette façon sa revanche. Ainsi ma culpabilité aurait été moins grande. Alors que la voir ainsi tout garder pour elle comme elle en a l'intention me tue au moins autant que cela ne n'aura raison d'elle à terme.

Une nouvelle fois je me sens le besoin de tenter de tout arranger. C'est absurde et vain dans ces circonstances, mais je ne peux certainement pas changer ma nature.

« Mary, est-ce vraiment ce que vous voulez ? »

Elle se retourne enfin vers moi et ce que je vois me bouleverse au plus haut point. Les yeux humides, des larmes ont coulé sur son visage délicat. Elle habituellement si belle n'est plus que l'ombre d'elle-même, elle semble comme fanée, éteinte… Je suis tenter d'amorcer un mouvement, désirant la prendre dans mes bras comme au bon vieux temps, mais elle m'en empêche d'un geste qui demeure sûr.

« Ce que je veux ? commence-t-elle après avoir soupirer douloureusement. Non, ce n'est certainement pas ce que je veux. Ce que je souhaiterais c'est avoir la primeur du cœur de mon époux, ne pas avoir à envier un sinistre détective drogué et dangereux… En fait j'aurais voulu ne jamais vous avoir rencontré. »

Cette dernière phrase avait été à peine murmurée et pourtant la hurler ne nous aurait pas blessés davantage. Nous comprenons enfin combien notre mariage a été vain, inutile… Difficile d'imaginer que toutes ces années passés à deux n'ont finalement rien représenté. Pire, désormais, avec les sacrifices que nous devrons faire pour préserver les apparences, elles s'apparentent davantage à un fardeau.

A mon tour j'ai les larmes aux yeux. Le poids de la culpabilité ne m'est jamais apparu plus intense. Et je la laisse s'abattre sur moi, m'apitoyant enfin sur mon sort. Je n'ai jusque-là songé qu'à Holmes et Mary, conscient que l'un des deux partis serait lésé quoi que je fasse. Je comprends finalement, cette vérité me heurtant de plein fouet, que quel que soit mon choix, moi aussi je m'apprête à en souffrir.

Tandis que nous nous fixons d'un regard pitoyable, une terrible gêne palpable entre nous, je ne trouve une nouvelle fois rien de mieux à faire que m'excuser.

« Mary, je suis désolé pour tout ce gâchis. »

Cette fois mes paroles ont enfin l'effet escompté. Mon épouse esquisse un sourire sans joie puis vient se blottir dans mes bras. J'accepte l'étreinte avec soulagement, y percevant comme un premier pas vers notre guérison réciproque.

« Moi aussi John. Parce que même si une part de moi vous en veut, au fond je sais que vous n'y êtes pour rien. Vous n'avez pas agi sciemment pour me blesser, j'en ai bien conscience. »

Elle s'interrompt un instant alors que de mon côté je n'ai pas encore trouvé le courage de dire quoi que ce soit. Je sais que toute intervention de ma part serait bien inutile. Aussi lui sais-je gré lorsqu'elle reprend bien vite la parole.

« J'espère seulement qu'il se rend bien compte de la chance qui est la sienne. »

Nul besoin d'être télépathe pour savoir qui concerne ce _il _pourtant tellement impersonnel. En réponse je me contente d'un bref hochement de tête, ne voulant certainement pas l'affliger davantage de quelques propos maladroits.

Enfin elle s'écarte de moi et sèche ses larmes avant de m'adresser un sourire qui, s'il est toujours un peu triste, démontre qu'elle saura trouver la force nécessaire de faire face aux épreuves à venir.

« Allez vous changer puis nous irons retrouver nos invités, voulez-vous, lance-t-elle sur un ton plus léger. Et n'oubliez pas votre promesse, pas un mot sur tout ceci à quiconque. »

J'acquiesce rapidement avant de quitter la pièce à sa demande. Le pire est passé, en tout cas je l'espère. Et pour me remonter le moral, ne me reste qu'à songer au bonheur de Holmes lorsqu'il apprendra être désormais la priorité dans ma vie. Bien sûr, selon les désirs de Mary j'ai accepté de ne pas retourner m'installer définitivement à Baker Street, mais au moins serai-je totalement disponible à l'avenir pour ce compagnon qui compte plus que qui que ce soit dans ma modeste existence.

**THE END.**


End file.
